Wide angle lenses used in cameras suffer from image distortion at the periphery of the lens. The resulting image presents a distorted view of the surrounding environment by, for example, showing straight lines as bent, showing distorted proportions of surrounding objects, etc. Conventional methods for processing distorted images can diminish image quality, especially for images, or portions of images, having substantial distortion (e.g., an outer edge of a fisheye image).